


Talking Is Overrated (You Could Touch Me, You Know

by pureklaination



Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureklaination/pseuds/pureklaination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Project: NAGERTUTWP over on Tumblr, Seriously just a good reason to write au Klaine first sexytimes. I have no justification for the setting or content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Is Overrated (You Could Touch Me, You Know

“Blaine?”  
  
“Yes, Kurt?”  
  
“You could touch me you know, I would be okay with that.” Kurt could feel the blush burning down his cheeks even in the pitch black bedroom.  
  
Blaine moved on to his side as he spoke “I – I thought we were avoiding the whole _south_ of the equator thing.”  
  
Bunching his fingertips tighter into the comforter Kurt steeled himself; it was easier in the dark, less expectation, less nerve wracking because Blaine couldn’t see his face. “Well we don’t have to… you know.” _please don’t think I’m ready for that._  
  
“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Uncomfortable? Nervous, excitable, jumping-out-of-his-skin. Maybe.  
  
“We’re alone.” _and my parents are away for the night and they know you’re here, we can do anything._  
  
He could feel Blaine shifting on the bed again, “Just because we’re alone doesn’t mean we have to _do anything.”_  
  
“No, of course not. I don’t want you to think that’s all I’m thinking about. Not just because we’re here and we _can._ It’s gonna be special, I’m sorr-.” Tears prickled tight and hot in the corner of Kurt’s eyes. Maybe his silk embroidered pyjamas were the complete opposite of sexy; maybe the third time slipping to the bathroom to brush his teeth had caused a minty-overload. Maybe Blaine didn’t _want_ him that way.  
  
“ _Kurt.”_  Or maybe he was just as scared as Kurt was. His tone contemplative Blaine continued, “It’s not that I don’t want _things_ with you. I just… I don’t know what you want.”  
  
Talking about “it” is probably the hardest part (no pun intended), _talking_ led to thinking and thinking about it caused Kurt to re-evaluate what he was implying. Which usually leading to mass-scale freak-out and a suggestion that they continue with whatever homework they were set at the time.  
  
But this is different, a sleepover -- _an alone-and-sharing-a-bed-sleepover_. Kurt, known to overcompensate for nerves, had cooked dinner. They ate with candles and sat in the dining room, then had shared the washing-up.  
  
When that was done, Blaine sat on the couch and waited for Kurt to set up the movie, holding his arms out when that was done so Kurt could cuddle in. When the end credits rolled, Kurt’s stomach erupted in butterflies, thus leading him to the teeth-brushing and lying in bed having an awkward conversation moment.  
  
“We could not talk about it?”  
  
“If we can’t talk about it, were not ready for it.”  
  
“ _Blaine._ ”  
  
Blaine sighed, “Kurt.”  
  
Kurt wiggled onto his side whispering, “Kiss me.”  
  
He felt the bed shift again only to be surprised by the flick of a switch and light from the lamp on Blaine’s side of the bed.  “Look at me?”  
  
Hoping his eyes didn’t look too glassy, Kurt let his head tilt up from where Blaine’s hand was resting on his neck. “Kurt, I want everything with you.” Everything could be a bit – _much._ “But not all at once, tell me what you want.” Blaine’s soft murmuring against his cheek.  
  
A short pause before, “I want to feel you.”  
  
“Then feel me.” Blaine says throatily, leaning down to nip softly at Kurt’s neck.  
  
“With the light on?” Kurt asks, head arching back on the pillow to allow more room for Blaine to get in closer.  
  
“With the light on.” He parrots back playfully, “I’m always going to love you with the light _on_.”  
  
Kurt wriggles a hand under Blaine's pyjama shirt, fingers immediately rubbing at the softness of Blaine's tummy and causing Blaine to squirm against Kurt's neck. “What happened to talking about it?”  
  
“Talking’s overrated.” Blaine says as he leans back a little to stare down at Kurt, eyes alight with desire.  
  
Smiling, Kurt nudges Blaine closer with the arm still trapped underneath him, using that moment to shuffle them into the middle of the bed and reach further around to Blaine’s back. The angle is still slightly awkward but it’s enough to trail fingertips up his spine, scraping lightly but enough to cause goosebumps to erupt on Blaine’s back.  
  
Kurt wants to explore _Blaine,_ the light from the lamp less intimidating than it had been a few minutes earlier. In fact, it was nice to see the flush on Blaine’s cheeks, the moisture on his mouth, wet like the trails he had left on Kurt’s neck.  
  
Relishing in the feeling of another body so close, in having Blaine pliant, warm, malleable and letting out contented sounds against him. Writhing together on the bed, Kurt tries to pull him a little closer to make it a bit more comfortable for both of them almost strangling Blaine in the process. “Can this come off?” Kurt looks up questioningly as he speaks.  
  
An accepting nod, and Kurt goes straight for the top most button near Blaine’s throat, his elbow digging harshly into the bed.  
  
“Wait, like-” Blaine pulls away, far enough to cause Kurt to whine at the loss of sudden heat. “Can I?” and Blaine’s climbing over to straddle a knee, making him extremely aware of how intimate this is, teeth digging at his lower lip.  
  
Kurt can feel everything, heart pounding in his chest and Blaine’s still far enough away that they’re not even touching _there..._ yet. Strange how not-terrifying that is in the heat of a moment. How easy it would be to let inhibitions fly out the window and just get lost in a rhythm of sounds and feelings together. Until the world itself melted away into the background.  
  
Letting a breath out and going back to the buttons of Blaine’s shirt, Kurt pulls himself up to reach easier, at the same moment that Blaine closes another few inches for the same reason. They share a smile, Kurt can feel heat radiating from where Blaine is almost seated on his lap and tries to focus on his task.  
  
His boyfriend’s chest is the same mocha tone as the skin on his arms, and Kurt’s first urge is to kiss it, run his tongue along every indent and freckle, count them and just _taste._ But that would only lead to distraction, and he can’t afford to be distracted yet. Not when they’re pressed so close together and almost rid of clothing barriers with an opportunity that they may not get to repeat for who knows how long.  
  
Hands working down, Kurt couldn’t help the leap his chest gave every single time one of the buttons came apart, revealing more skin each time and how gorgeous Blaine looking down at him through his ridiculously long eyelashes was, patiently waiting out his movements and not having to rush anything.  
  
This was how it should be, in moments of teenage discovery. Slow, almost painstaking in its intimacy. Long looks, Blaine casually wrapping his arms around Kurt’s shoulders and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, twining it between his fingers, his kiss swollen lips slightly parted in the wonder and adventure of it all.  
  
Every slip of Blaine’s fingers into his hair, every fumble of the buttons another second of anticipation in this game they were playing together. Testing each other, teasing, slowly getting closer, feeling warmer, skin tingling at every point of contact.  
  
Finally the second-to-last button, Kurt’s hands so close to where Blaine is holding himself up and over his thigh, seemingly unable to help the twitch of his hips from giving away that this was just as agonising for him as it was for Kurt. It felt like hours had passed in mere moments.  
  
When the last button was finally undone, Blaine’s skin is revealed, gloriously toned but soft looking around his stomach and how the hell did Kurt land such an amazingly hot boyfriend? He stops, staring long enough that Blaine laughs.  
  
“Like what you see?” he presses a kiss to Kurt’s nose.  
  
“Smarmy bastard,” Kurt huffs out in a laugh, still not quite sure where to put his hands. He considered his options as Blaine ran his hand up Kurt’s arm, hanging there in all its suspended glory.  
  
“How about we even this out, hmm?” Blaine murmurs, smoothing his fingertips under the bottom of Kurt’s shirt, touching the skin there and causing him to jump out of his reverie.  
  
“Yeah, yes. Okay.”  
  
Blaine rucks the top up slowly with his fingertips, enjoying the moment and dragging his palms up each centimetre left bare, causing Kurt to shiver, nipples peaking in the cool air of the bedroom. His shirt is finally up and over his head. They stop and just look each other, Blaine grinning from ear to ear and Kurt trying not to burst out laughing.  
  
For all that intensity and anticipation of being shirtless together, it was a lot like being clothed together. Except that they were alone and they could _touch_ like this. Both seemed to sober up at the same moment, meeting eyes and breathing softly.  
  
“Come here?” Kurt, voice cracking nervously, firmly places his hands on Blaine’s thighs still suspended above him and shuffles back far enough to rest back on the headboard.  
  
Nudging his own legs together, Kurt grips onto the material of Blaine’s pants, grabbing enough fabric to lift and guide his boyfriend into a straddling position, close enough that if Blaine sat he would know exactly how affected by this Kurt is -- unsurprisingly hard in his boxers, still mostly disguised by the pants covering it.  
  
“Hey, hey, up here.” Like Blaine can read his mind, he brings a hand to Kurt’s cheek and pulls him in for a kiss, languid and hard, almost hungry for that contact after being so distracted by clothes. It’s different, kissing like this --  being able to run his hands down Blaine’s back and almost-but-not-quite on his ass.  
  
 _Almost._  
  
Blaine’s other hand snakes around to tangle in the hair of Kurt’s neck, causing him to moan. Stroking at the skin there while the kiss deepened, Kurt licks along the seam of Blaine’s mouth with the bottom of his tongue, gasping when it causes a quiver in Blaine’s thighs.  
  
He can feel Blaine straining to hold himself up while making little noises in the back of his throat. Kurt pulls back enough to breathe, panting, taking a moment to look at the lust blown depths of his boyfriends honey coloured eyes.  
  
“You should um- you should sit.” Kurt’s voice sounds strange to his own ears, rough and deeper.  
  
“Are you sure?” Blaine whispers against his neck, already lowering so he is sitting further back on Kurt’s knees.  
  
“Not there,” In a bold move, Kurt shifts his hands directly onto Blaine’s ass, gripping into the soft flesh there and pulling him in closer. “ _Oh.”_  
  
They both freeze for a second, that’s-Blaine’s-dick-pressing-on-Kurt’s-and-oh- _fuck._ Sharing a look, Kurt snaps out of it first.  
  
“You’re hard.” He says, and immediately thinks _Well said, yes, nice and awkward, way to go._  
  
Blaine giggles, his mouth so close to Kurt’s ear that he feels the breath in his words. “So are you.” Well, that’s nice then. The awkward tension breaks when Blaine kisses at the skin under his ear, sucking into it wetly and undoubtedly leaving a red mark in his wake. It just doesn’t stop. Blaine keeps going down his neck, to Kurt’s collarbone and further down to his chest, following a wet trail to his nipple and licking across it, causing Kurt to shiver.  
  
“You like that?” He asks, cheekily before sucking it into his mouth. Kurt bucks up, unintentionally grinding them together and moaning. “You _really_ like that. I’ll keep that in mind.” He smirks.  
  
Kurt’s head is suddenly very heavy, with the overwhelming, heady feeling of Blaine’s mouth against his skin.  
  
“You could lay down?” Blaine suggests with a quirked eyebrow. He lifts himself up just far enough for Kurt to move further down the bed. This time when they press together, it’s with purpose, moving until Blaine’s draped across Kurt’s body.  
  
His hands went directly back to Blaine’s butt after the change in position but now Kurt could feel every millimetre under his fingertips. With better reach, he could palm at it while bucking up, then yank Blaine back down with him, grinding them together tighter, harder.  
  
Kurt felt Blaine tuck his hands under his ass on the bed, grabbing at it with a lack of leverage for a few seconds, until suddenly he’s flipped over and Blaine is underneath him, writhing and squirming their hips never breaking contact. It would be great, but how’s he supposed to hold on while holding himself up?  
  
“Wanted to feel you on top of me,” Blaine huffs out, his eyes dark and eager mouth wet and inviting. “Feels so good Kurt.”  
  
Two pairs of pants and both wearing underwear (as far as Kurt could tell anyway) felt like nothing with Blaine’s hard body pressing up into his, jutting hip bones so easy fitting together. “This okay?” Kurt pants out, “are we going to come like this or...?”  
  
The question lingers in the air a few seconds, neither boy willing to stop thrusting together long enough to discuss where it was going to end up. “So close. _Kurt.”_ Blaine’s voice cracks on his name and Kurt melts, he did that, pulling his boyfriend a part at the seams without even getting their clothes off properly.  
  
“Me too.” In unspoken agreement, the pace increases, no space between them and Kurt buries his face into Blaine’s neck, tasting the salt and sweat gathered in the creases there. He can feel the heat building low in his stomach, skin alive with electricity, buzzing with want and _more._  
  
Kurt’s knows he’s close, hell it’s not like he’s never masturbated but it requires a little concentration, a particular rhythm and Blaine’s been hitting that for minutes and it feels like torture, being on the very brink of orgasm, being able to open his eyes and know that Blaine’s right there with him, feeling that tightness grip at his chest and his muscles seizing up and bunching together all at once. His fingernails are gripping so tightly into Blaine’s thigh that it’s probably going to leave a mark but he can’t bring himself to care.  
  
Blaine’s almost still underneath him, holding tightly onto his ass and his other in Kurt’s hair, grinding and groaning simultaneously and thank god they’re alone because Blaine is _loud._  
  
“Kurt!” he yells out, back arching up gracefully, letting Kurt ride him through it. A few seconds later, Blaine sags back onto the bed, pulling Kurt down with him and it’s perfect and warm and he just made his boyfriend _come._ With one more look at Blaine, panting and debauched below him, Kurt can’t keep his eyes open any longer.  
  
Every sinew is tense and stuck in overwhelming sensation and Kurt can’t possibly feel more or think more in that moment. It’s perfect bliss until it peaks and he’s a pile of sweaty, messy boy and he’s kissing Blaine while he works through it, probably moaning and trying to get his pounding heart under control.  
  
They breath together, Kurt’s head resting on Blaine’s chest not even able to hold it up anymore. But he rolls just far enough over so they can look at each other on the pillow, without hissing in sensitivity, his arm still wrapped around Blaine, happily prickly from lack of blood flow.  
  
Kurt wanted to say something but revelling in the afterglow was so much more appealing. Blaine leaned in and placed a kiss to his cheek, “That was so much better than talking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Scott for being the reason this exists and to Knits for making sure it was both in English and legible. ♥


End file.
